


Take A Break Alexander, That's An Order from Your 'Rival'

by HunterAce6190



Series: Founding Fathers sexy times [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Hair-pulling, M/M, Moaning, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Alexander Hamilton, agruments, side characters, whimpering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190
Summary: Alex's overworking himself and is not taking care of himself, Thomas has had enough. Arguments, backhanding and yelling go to blowjobs, hard sex and kisses. After that for a few days, he took slightly better care of himself, before going back to his ways, so Thomas drags him back to his own home, and makes sure, Alex gets it through his head to take care of himself. Through fucking.





	Take A Break Alexander, That's An Order from Your 'Rival'

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely edited sorry mistakes, both characters are kinda Ooc, thanks for reading

Alexander was at it again, pulling an all-nighter for the 5th time that week, after the break up with Eliza he's non-stop working. Even George couldn't get him to go home. By now everyone knew about his habits of keeping a few other suits in his desk drawers. And cleaning himself with rags and dry shampoo and stuff like that, honestly he was keeping himself clean, so no one paid any mind to it. But honestly enough was enough, Alex hadn't eaten in at least a week, much less drank anything other than coffee. George walked up to him in one last attempt to get him home.

"Son, go home, get some sleep, relax, half the work you're doing isn't even needed for months!" George said, and Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'm not you're son, and I don't care, I'm not going home, and I'd rather get the work done now, so I don't have to worry about it later. Besides, the other half of my work notes for some ways to work better so I'll focus on those. Or I'll redo papers.,or something, make them better." He grumbled on about another thing, and George rolled his eyes.

"Alex, you need to rest, you're going to end up dead, and no one wants that," George said, Alex looked up at him.

"It doesn't matter if I die or not, what matters is the work I do," Alex says before going back to typing on his computer. 

"Alexander plea-" George starts, but Alex cuts him off.

"George, just go home and stop begging me to do so," Alex snapped at him, and George was taken back but eventually sighed and nodded.

"Stay healthy kid," Was all he said before leaving.

Alex continued working for a while before Thomas Jefferson rolled around.

"The ever loving fuck are you still doing here?" Thomas asked, and Alex rolled his eye and didn't look up as he continued to work.

"I could ask you the same damn thing, Jefferson," Alex said and finally looked at him. Thomas rolled his eyes and glanced him up and down, "When was the last time you ate anything?" Thomas asked, and Alexander shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care," He said, taking a sip of his now cold coffee, which he cringed at. He coughed slightly, and Jefferson shut his laptop, luckily that didn't damage progress, but it pissed the shorter male off anyway. 

"The fuck, Jefferson!" He snapped as him standing from his chair.

"You're doing it again, Hamilton! Go home! Eat and drink something good for one and take a damn shower!" Thomas snapped back. "This isn't healthy! At all! I get it; you're upset about the breakup. But don't kill yourself over it!"

Alexander was almost surprised about Thomas' small worry for him. Almost. "Just fuck off, Jefferson! I don't need you down my damn throat! And don't bring my relationships into this! You nothing from my personal life!" Alex snapped back. 

With what Thomas said next, was entirely uncalled for. And honestly he had no right saying, but pickers gotta pick, right? Well, this time, wrong. 

"I bet your mother would be proud." 

Smack!

Alex backhanded Thomas. The taller male stumbled back holding his cheek, okay, he deserved that, he'll admit it, he went wayy too far. When Thomas looked at Alex again, all Alex's eyes held was anger. Hatred and anger. 

"Talk about my mother again, and you won't just get backhanded," Alex growled, and Thomas nodded, silently agreeing not to mention her or any part of his family again. Alex sat back down and opened his computer again; hatred radiating from him.

"Hamilton I-" Thomas started, but Alex cut him off.

"Don't. Do not. Leave my office. Now." He said. But Thomas didn't move. 

"Hamilton I'm sorry, I went too far," Thomas said, and Alex closed his computer again and stood up. 

"Yeah, you did. I get it; I'm not taking the best care of myself, I know that I'm not as much of an idiot as you like to think I am, but has it ever crossed your mind that I don't give two shits? I don't care! It's not even because of Eliza! She distracted me from my reality! Of how much I didn't really care about myself in the first place! So forgive me when I say that It doesn't matter to me what you say, or so, or what Washington does or says, nothing is going to change. Who knows, maybe if I keep this up, I'll be able to see my mother again!" Alex said, his voice cracking at the end with a sad chuckle. 

Okay, that last sentence hit Thomas kinda hard. "Alex, c'mon you can't just say that there are people here who need you," Thomas said his voice going a bit quieter than before. 

"Oh please! Washington doesn't need me as much as he thinks he does," Alex says.

"It's not just Washington dammit! It's the whole damn office! Yes, you overwork, but the work at least comes out better than anyone else that is in your department!" Thomas was in another department coming from the other side of the building. "And you make this place slightly better! Not gonna lie, but our arguments are kinda entertaining for me, not because I'm making fun of you because we fight over the smallest things! Dammit! James, Aaron, John, that french dude-" "Lafayette" "-whatever, and Mulligan! And George! You're important! You can't just die!" Thomas said, and Alex was actually taken back. 

"Thomas, what? Why-" Alex started, but the Thomas is closer and interrupting him. 

"Because I care, dammit, I care! I always have! You worry the shit out of me! You don't eat, you don't sleep or drink anything healthly! And believe it or not, I actually want you around, because, without you, this place would be boring as hell, and I'll be dammed if-" Thomas cut himself off. As of he thought he was revealing too much as it is. 

"If?" Alex pressed honestly wanted to know how Thomas was gonna finish that sentence. Alex brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

Thomas' heart now skipped a beat. Okay, he'll admit it, he notices when Alex's hair is down, and it gets in the way of his face, so he puts it back up in the bun, he's noticed how on some outfits, the pants are way too skin tight and holds his curves and bulge and ass perfectly. Dammit, he noticed every time he's around Alex how he licks his perfect pink lips. Dammit, he noticed it all. So what did Thomas say to answer his question? 

"I'll be dammed if you weren't as attractive as you are, it's like every time I see you, you're trying to tease me, get me going," Thomas says, "The way those blueish grey dress pants fit you perfectly, the way they make your ass look perfect. The way you lick your lips when you're thinking too hard, the way you mess with your hair when you're getting frustrated with your work, so you try to figure out what's wrong, every little thing," Thomas said.

Now Thomas was almost getting into his personal space, and Alex's breathing became heavy as he listened to Thomas. Dammit. It's not like Alex didn't notice anything, you better believe he does, but dammit he couldn't think straight, at the moment he just craved some sort of touch from the taller male.

"So if you think, that I'm gonna let you, mistreat yourself, you're damn wrong," He said now invading Alex's personal space, Alex's breath hitched in his throat as he took in Thomas' scent of chocolate, some cologne, and something else that he can't quite place. 

"Jefferson," Alex breathed. His eyes darted to Thomas' lips and backed up to his eye, "Thomas," He whispered, this time, sounding a bit needier than before. Thomas and Alex loved the way Thomas' first name rolled off his tongue.

Thomas couldn't help it anymore, he pinned Alex too the wall and kissed him. It was a desperate, needy kiss, and both men were giving it. Alex couldn't help but give a noise of pleasure as he was pinned. They made out for a good while before Thoams went down to kiss his neck. Alex tilted his head to the side as Thoams did so, whimpering a small bit, it has been too long since he's been touch by a male. 

"If I need too, I'll fuck into you that you need to take care of yourself," he said. Alex all but whimper at that and moved his hips up, he wanted more, everything before this was forgotten.

"I think that might be needed," Alex said, Thomas smirked and unbuttoned Alex's dress shirt not wanting to ruin it. His hands are going up to the smaller males nipples. Alex whimpered again, and he was sensitive.

"Thomas," Alex said his hands going to Thomas' curls. Thomas traveled down to Alex's belt. He looked up at Alex silently asking permission, he nodded, and Thomas undid the belt, unbuttoned the pants and unzipped it. Now since Alex didn't eat right, he was a bit too skinny and slightly underweight, but that didn't seem to change Alex's cock, not that Thomas would know. Alex's cock was long but not too long, and perfectly thick for Alex. Thomas took the head into his mouth making Alex moan and look down at Thomas, his hand still buried in the afro. Thomas bobbed his head on the shaft hollowing his cheeks, and that made Alex through his head back.

 

"Oh, god- Thomas! Ngh~" Alex moaned out, biting his lip to try and quiet himself. Thomas popped off for a second but jerked Alex off when he did.

"Don't quiet yourself, I wanna hear you, and no one else is here," He said before going back to sucking Alex off. 

Alex let his lip go and moaned out again, and his cock was throbbing as the other males sucked him. Since he hadn't gotten off in a while, he felt his release creep up on him. 

"Thomas~ Thomas! Stop, Imma cum if you continue," Alex said, pulling Thomas off his hard cock. Thomas couldn't help but kiss the other. Alex removed Thomas' coat and shirt, "Fuck me, please sir, pound me against the desk, in the chair, against this wall, I don't care, but please sir, fuck me," Alex begged, one small kink of his showing through, name kink, and Thomas loved it. 

Thomas hummed thinking for a second, "Clear the desk and bend over baby," He said. Alex did as told and cleared it off, making sure nothing important would get lost or ruined before bending over it, his as on display for Thomas, "Clean?" Thomas asked, technically he was talking about STDs, and Alex understood that, nodding. 

"Yes, sir," He said. "I do have lube in that drawer," He said, he didn't use it anymore, before Eliza he would use it, but since then he hasn't. Thomas chuckled and got it out of the drawer. 

"Normally I would tease you about this, but I'll cut you some slack this time," He said lubing up a finger and telling Alex to relax and rubbed his hips to help relax him as he pressed in the finger. Alex whimpered at the discomfort, it wasn't exactly painful, just uncomfortable. Soon Thomas started to move the finger which gave a small stretched, and Alex whimpered again. 

"Sir, another," Alex said, now if Alex wasn't feeling so needy, he would have been much, much more demanding, but at the moment, he just wanted to be fucked, and if not being demanding and being a needy mess is how he was gonna get it, well then sue him. Thomas lubed up another finger and pressed it in gently, not wanting to hurt the other. Alex felt the burn of this stretch a lot more, and he gave another whimper and tightened up slightly before Thomas was whispering relaxing things and rubbing his hips with relaxed Alex enough for Thomas to move them around and stretch him out more. Soon, Alex was a light moaning mess, and he gripped the desk, "Sir~ Ah ngh~ please," He moaned. Thomas added a third finger, this one was easier to add in, and Alex moaned. He stretched Alex out with these fingers, Alex moaning, whimpering and groaning beneath him, and Thomas loved every second of it. "Oh fuck, Thomas, please! I'm ready," he moaned out, and Thomas chuckled.

"You sure?" Thomas asked his fingers running over that bundle of nerves making Alex moan louder and grip the desk, "God- yes! Please, sir! I need you!" Alex begged "I need you so fucking badly, please let me feel you," Alex said, and Thomas smirked and hummed in agreement.

"Alright, Alright," he said, pulling his fingers out and Alex whimpered at the loss. Alex heard a few noises and knew that Thomas was getting himself ready. Taking his pants off and lubing up his cock, and soon, Alex felt the head of his cock press against his hole and press into him, making Alex gasp out a moan and grip the edge of the desk. "Fuck you're tight," Thomas said and pressed in more.

When he was about halfway in and Alex already felt so full. Alex was whimpering and moaning, it felt so good, tears started forming in his eyes. Thomas stopped at halfway, rubbing circles into his hips relaxing him. Alex was thankful that Thomas taking it easy on him. Alex relaxed a bit more and Thomas noticed and pressed it in more and Alex brokenly moans Thomas' name. So Thomas was fully sheathed inside Alex. Thomas let Alex get adjusted to his large size. Alex whimpered and shifted his hips against him. 

"Move sir, please," Alex begged in a broken voice. So at first Thomas moved slowly making sure Alex got used to it. Alex gasped and moaned, his hips moving a bit. Alex moaned out and Thomas shifted his position and Alex moaned louder, feeling Thomas brush up against his bundle of nerves. "Fuck harder~ Please, Thomas, sir please," Alex moaned as Thomas went faster and harder groaning himself. Alex felt his body move with every thrust and he gripped the edge of the desk as his cock brushed up against the desk. Thomas grabbed Alex's hair and pulled it making Alex moan and let his head get pulled back. "Fuck! Ah~ Yes!" Alex moaned and whimpered as now Thomas was slamming into him. "Since it seems I need to fuck you to get self-worth and self-care inside your head, that's what I'm gonna do, fuck you, until you understand you're needed, understand Alexander?" Thomas growled with a groan, Alex felt so good around him, "You understand? I will do this until you understand how much you mean to everyone," and Alex moaned out a 'yes' in a response. Thomas pulled out but left the head in and then, after a few seconds, slammed his cock inside Alex, which made him, more or less, scream. 

Thomas repeated slamming into Alex and his bundle of nerves, gripping his hair and pulling it back. That turned Alex on a lot, hair pulling always did. Alex felt himself getting so close. 'Thomas, sir, please, I'm gonna- ah!" Alex said and Thomas pulled out, flipped Alex onto his back, and slammed back into him making Alex scream a howl and grip Thomas' neck and back as Thomas kissed him. Thomas jerked Alex off and soon enough, that pushed Alex over the edge. He came arching his back and stopping the kiss with a loud moan. Thomas felt Alex tighten up and that made Thomas grunt and moan and release into him. Alex whimpers at the feeling and Thomas pulled out. Cum dripped from Alex and Thomas leaned down and licked him clean, making Alex whimper and gasp breathlessly. "Fuck, Thomas," He said shaking slightly. Thomas hummed and stood up straight. He put his own pants back on, put on his shirt and then got Alex dressed as well. Alex was confused but didn't fight, "You're coming back to my house Alexander, and I'm going to take care of you tonight," Thomas said and Alex had no mind to argue so he just nodded, his pants and shirt came back on and Thomas picked Alex up bridal style and Alex just relaxed into Thomas, feeling himself just give into Thomas. Maybe caring for himself can wait a bit longer, that is if he's gonna fucked like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the living room next to my mom watching horror movies on my mom's computer, this is great. Help. But I hope you Enjoyed it.


End file.
